spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongey Guy Episodes
Note that most of these episodes are inspired by Ed Edd n' Eddy Season 1 1a Formula Storm Plankton floods the Krusty Krab with fake formulas 1b Crime of Fashion SpongeBob and Patrick try to get Pearl's job back 2a Krabby Gary SpongeBob tries to bring Gary to work with out Mr. Krabs knowing 2b Driving Dutchman SpongeBob discovers that the Flying Dutchman is pranking his Boating School 3a RoboCritc Plankton Creates a robot critic so he can become famous 3b Dragon Jenkins SpongeBob listens a tall tale from Old Man Jenkins about a Dragon 4a Mermaid Girl Begins SpongeBob and Patrick discovers a female version of Mermaid Man 4b Atomic Flounder's Revenge After an accident causing a jailbreak, the Atomic Flounder returns 5a Tough Star Patrick gets some tough tattoos 5b Caveman Ice Stick When SpongeBob discovers a frozen cavestick, Patrick causes it to go crazy 6a Cutie Bear SpongeBob becomes addicted to cute teddy bear 6b Fungus Dead Plankton tries to rule the world with fungus zombies 7 Farewell Squid Squidward moves somewhere else and SpongeBob wonders that something bad will happen 8a Queen of the Black Puddle SpongeBob discovers an evil puddle and requests Mermaid Girl to help him 8b Karate Krab Sandy decides to teach Mr. Krabs some self defense 9a Canned for Good SpongeBob helps Old Man Jenkins clean his backyard trash 9b Bubble Park Bubble Buddy shows SpongeBob and Squidward the new amusement park at BubbleTown 10a Hamlet and Stuff Plankton tries to get the secret formula with a special play 10b Roller Cheeks Sandy becomes obsessed with a skateboarding expert 11a Dutchy Clean The Flying Dutchman asks SpongeBob and Sandy to clean his Ship 11b SharkFace's Return The Sharks comes by the Krusty Krab with some biking tricks 12a Smile for the Whale Pearl gets embarrassed with her school photo 12b Fancy Patty Squidward wants to impress Squiliam with a fancy krabby patty 13 Sponge-o-ween SpongeBob and the gang have a trick or treat challenge 14a Dial P for Plankton Karen narrates a story about Plankton being lost in a kelp maze 14b Airport Troubles Mr. Krabs tries to sell krabby patties at an airport 15a Scales of Question A Mysterious frog comes to Bikini Bottom 15b Rrargh Returns After his house gets melted, SpongeBob tries to help Rragh find a new home 16a Selfie Shmelfie Bikini Bottom becomes obsessed with selfies 16b Fool Me In SpongeBob tries to prank his friends on April Fool's day 17a Larry's Meat Larry makes meatloaf for The Krusty Krab on Meatloaf Day 17b Cards of Evil Mermaid Girl finds a deadly and gambling new enemy 18a Luck Sucks SpongeBob accidently gets bad luck 18b The Adorable Two Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff go on a date with some help from SpongeBob 19a The Krusty Bank Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a bank 19b Extreme Tricks Skater Jay decides to teach SpongeBob some Skateboard tricks 20a Pat No Squid Squidward tries to have one Sunday without Patrick in the way 20b The Mad One Sandy shrinks SpongeBob and Patrick for an experiment on tiny people Season 2 21a Green Fries and Patty SpongeBob makes a special patty meal that Squidward refuses to eat 21b Spray Pants A Bunch of kids sprays graffiti on the Krusty Krab that SpongeBob must wash off 22a Low Budget Plankton tries to steal money from Mr. Krabs 22b Super Gary Gary dreams about being a superhero 23a A Squirrel in Time When Sandy and SpongeBob see an old grandfather's clock, it takes them back to Sandy childhood 23b Beany Snail Gary turns a bean bag couch into a full fledged house 24a Spare Mop School Mrs. Puff makes SpongeBob the janitor after failing several times 24b Split the Choice SpongeBob splits himself in half to do two things at one 25a Prawn in the Hero Mermaid Girl faces Prawn for vengeance on Mermaid Man 25b Tidal in a Flash A new speedster comes to challenge Squidward to a race 26a The Hag of Magic When her house gets blown up by Plankton, Madame Hagfish must live with SpongeBob 26b Army War Mr. Krabs and Plankton try to create an army for another fast food war 27a Sir Sponge-a-Lot SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward are hired to babysit Pearl 27b Gamer Pal SpongeBob and Patrick get sucked into a video game 28a Spot's New Toy Plankton gives Spot a new toy 28b Iron Sponge SpongeBob competes in fry cook tournament 29 Crossover Waves A mysterious villain brings different cartoon universes into the Ben 10 World 30a Giant Roof The Krusty Krab gets a new roof 30b Goo Lagoon Talent Bikini Bottom puts on a talent show 31 Turkey Love SpongeBob's friends and family celebrate Thanksgiving 32a If it Smells like a Squid A mysterious suspect causes huge pity over Squidward 32b BlackJack Returns SpongeBob reunites with his strong cousin 33a WaterThunder SpongeBob and the crew gets ready for a hurricane 33b Tropical Punch Sandy signs up for a boxing match at Goo Lagoon 34a Baseball Employee Mr. Krabs plays Baseball with SpongeBob and friends 34b FrostyMug and Star Patrick decides to get his own milkshake license 35a Ole Patrick SpongeBob teaches Patrick some Spanish 35b Fish-Tube SpongeBob makes a fish-tube account 36a Flea Bitten Star SpongeBob discovers that Patrick is allergic to sea bunnies 36b Mirror Mirror on the Sponge SpongeBob and friends switches roles for the day 37a Glass of Warm Junk Patrick gets the midnight munchies 37b Alien Curse An alien comes to terrorize Bikini Bottom 38a One Plus One Equals What? SpongeBob changes reality of the ocean 38b The Day the Krab Stood Still Sandy accidentally turns Patrick into a monster 39a Bottomless Pit SpongeBob and Squidward gets stuck in a never-ending hole 39b Shiny Returns Once Bubble Buddy goes on a road trip, Shiny gets invited 40a Your Squid Here Squidward gets embarrassed by his middle name being said out loud 40b Hand Me Down Squirrel Sandy creates a bizarre boomerang Season 3 41a Sneaky Hermit A strange creature keeps stealing building 41b Hypno Sponge SpongeBob gets a hold hypno wand 42a Pineapple Spa SpongeBob turns his house into a spa 42b Tappy Magic Mr. Krabs gives Pearl some magic tap dancing shoes for the school dance 43a X Marks the Squid Squidward starts to sprout a pimple 43b Perfect Spatula SpongeBob gets a golden spatula after winning a carnival game 44a Krabby Fatty After Mr. Krabs gets fat, SpongeBob helps him get back into shape 44b The Horror Krab Mr. Krabs turns his house into a haunted house with the help from Pearl and Squidward 45a Spot's Sister SpongeBob wants to give Spot a sibling 45b Science Pals Sandy and SpongeBob meet different scientists in Bikini Bottom 46 The Loud Sponge SpongeBob and friends meets the Loud House gang when Sandy fixes her teleporting machine 47a Dawn of the Gold SpongeBob and Patrick gets lost in a Dump Palace 47b FoodBuster SpongeBob tries to break every myth of the sea 48a Pop Goes the Sponge SpongeBob hosts a pool party 48b Golden Notes Squidward sells his soul to the Flying Dutchman for a musical item 49 Hanky Panky Hullabaloo SpongeBob finally falls in love with another Sponge character 50a Krusty Kab Mr. Krabs starts the taxi business 50b Killer Shrimp Returns Mermaid Girl's arch enemy makes a revengeful return 51a Flying Hat SpongeBob invents a hat that can fly 51b The Tale of Captain Goldfish During a thunder storm, Mr. Krabs tells a story about his ship friend 52a The Mummy SpongeBob and Patrick discovers the lost tomb of King Flute 52b Key to my Rock Patrick finds a key but doesn't know where it came from 53a Slimy Paradox Gary tries to fix everything broken with slime 53b CowBoy RanchPants SpongeBob wants to become a cowboy 54a Sorry Wrong Squid Squidward gets a cursed phone and asks SpongeBob for help 54b Kelp Jerk Plankton tries to sell Kelp Bits at the Chum Bucket 55a Pearl's Beginning Mr. Krabs tells both Pearl and SpongeBob how he adopted Pearl 55b My Fair Star After seeing how cruel he can be, SpongeBob tries to teach Patrick to be nice 56a Weenie Hut Seniors When one of SpongeBob's favorite hangout place runs on seniors, he must save their business 56b Patrick's Pet Patrick gets a pet when seeing how much fun SpongeBob and Gary have together 57a Squirrel for Hire Sandy goes to get a job 57b Casino Bob SpongeBob starts playing at the casino 58a Pain in the Puff Squidward tries to teach Mrs. Puff to play the violin 58b Squidward's Chaos Kitchen Squidward creates a baking competition 59a Sports Bowling SpongeBob and friends plays bowling 59b Detective Patrick Patrick becomes detective once again 60a Movie Lookie SpongeBob creates movie scenes with all his friends 60b Cleanliness Is Next to Starness SpongeBob tries to convince Patrick to take a bath Season 4 61a DJ Spongey SpongeBob becomes a DJ 61b Pulp Story SpongeBob and Patrick create their own comic book 62a Frog Wild Squidward's house becomes a frog church 62b A Grave Mistake Pearl wants to become a member of Nocturna's gothic group 63a Stage Rights After knowing that SpongePearl is a theater geek, SpongeBob and Squidward create their own play 63b Lucha Fever with Patrick Patrick wants to become a wrestler 64 ClownBob FunnyPants SpongeBob wants to be a clown but doesn't know about the negative sides 65a Know-It-All-Star After thinking that turkey blasters are Squirt Guns, Patrick goes nuts about it 65b A Star is Born Patrick makes a home video to send to his sister Sam with the help of SpongeBob 66a Sharky Bravo A gangster evil sharks challenges Mermaid Girl and SpongeBob to a hockey match 66b Whale Tale Heart Pearl gets cursed by a fragile doll 67a Candy is Dandy Sandy creates a piece of candy that makes SpongeBob more smarter that usual 67b Bottle Broke When the bottle to the secret formula breaks, SpongeBob and Squidward must get a new one 68a Chip meets Spot After graduating college, Chip comes home to see a new member of the family 68b Krusty Scouts Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Squidward go on a hiking trip Category:Spin-offs Category:2019 spin-offs Category:Episode lists